<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 21: Christmas Stories by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224093">Day 21: Christmas Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP, Bedtime Stories, Christmas Fluff, Christmas stories, M/M, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles, Twas the Night Before Christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A-a." Campbell yawns, finger sliding down the page as he closes his eyes for a second.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>24 Days of OTP [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 21: Christmas Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Book please.” Campbell says, pushing a book into Bill’s hands. “Campbell after dinner okay?” Campbell sighs, taking the book and sitting down on the sofa, clutching it to his chest. “Why don’t you try and read it yourself?” Bill suggests, looking to the boy who was muttering to himself. “Not same.” He grumbles, resting his head against the arm of the sofa and closing his eyes. “Dinner won’t be too much longer. Why don’t you go wash your hands.” Bill says, pouring the vegetables into the saucepan. “Book after dinner?” Campbell asks again, waiting for Bill to nod before running off to the bedroom, book still in hand. “Don’t get the book wet!” Bill calls over to him. There is a gentle thud, which Bill assumes is the book, before the tap is turned on. Campbell scampers out a little while later with the book still in his arms and sits himself up at the table. "You need your hands to eat." Bill tells him, trying to take the book away. "No help me." He pouts, pulling his arms tighter around his chest. "But then I'll have to eat my dinner after helping you and dinner will go on for longer." Bill explained, the boy quickly moving the book under his arm so he could grab his fork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was the night before Christmas." Campbell reads, skimming his finger over the words whilst sitting on Bill's lap, the book being held open by the man. "When all thr- through the house. Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse." Campbell smiles, proud of himself as Bill turns the page. "The stockings were held by the chim- chim-i-ney with care. In hopes that st nicholas soon would be there." Campbell continues looking up to Bill with a smile. "It's santa!" He says, the man nodding, brushing a hand through Campbell's hair before turning the page. A little while through the book and the boy had started to get rather tired, yawning after almost every word until he got stuck on a sentence. "A-a." Campbell yawns, finger sliding down the page as he closes his eyes for a second. "Let's read more in the morning." Bill suggests. " Aro-." Campbell tries again, yawning and closing his eyes. Bill closes the book and moves the boy onto the mattress and tucks him in. "Night bubba." Bill whispers, kissing his forehead before moving under the covers himself and grabbing his, much more boring, medical journal from the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aro-arose" Bill groans as he turns to see a flashlight being held against the book and almost blinding him. "Campbell?" Bill covers his eyes, turning off the flashlight and pulling Campbell closer to him, the boy bringing the book with him. "Want read." Bill turns the lamp on so that he could look at the clock. "Bubba it's 4am." Bill tells him, Campbell looking over with eyes that practically asked why that was a problem. "What if I read it?" Bill suggests Campbell resting his head on Bill's chest. "Want know how ends." Bill nods, grabbing the book from the boy and opening it up. "Arose such a clatter. I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter." Bill starts to read hoping that the boy would drift off again soon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>